


Diagnosis

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [37]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim drops by medical to see Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis

Everything seems to be going well so far. The maintenance is finished, so the Enterprise is ready for her mission. The week is half over, and Jim’s already nearly finished with most of his list. It’s still five days before the crew reports for duty, which means he’s probably going to have a few free days before they arrive. He had originally hoped to have enough to keep him busy the entire week but that was before Bones showed up. Now, he’s glad there’ll be a little time to spend with Bones without having to balance work and images and all that shit that Jim’s starting to be more concerned about.

They’ve both been working hard this week. Bones is setting up the med bay, dealing with supplies and requisitions and more hyposprays than Jim has ever wanted to see in one place, much less within reaching distance of someone who is a little too inclined to use one. As for Jim, he’s been taking care of more paperwork than he imagined possible, and they haven’t started the mission yet, which means that'll probably get worse. Command classes certainly didn’t dwell on that aspect of being captain, though he knew what to expect from his research and various examinations of events throughout Starfleet’s history.

Still, knowing what to expect and having to deal with extremely specific details are certainly two different things. Today, for instance, he’s spent working on lodging assignments, which really shouldn’t be as time-consuming as it is, but he’s still working on it and has been since early this morning. There are hundreds of crew on the Enterprise, though, and he has to match most of them because the basic crew rooms require sharing. That requires him to also compare with the tentative schedules that he worked on all day yesterday because he wants to make sure that sleeping won’t be an issue due to opposing shifts and other factors that he has to take into consideration.

When he reaches a stopping point, he puts down his PADD and stands up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. He still has more to do, but he needs a break before he starts slamming his head into the desk and bitching about basic captain duties. He leaves his office and heads down to medical. Bones is probably busy organizing or cleaning or doing some OCD thing that can totally wait until Jim’s relaxed and ready to work again.

“I’m busy, Jim. What do you want?” Bones asks as soon as Jim steps into the room.

“Hello, Bones. Having a good day? Why, yes, I am, even if I’m ready to start matching roommates randomly where necessary,” he says as he walks over to see what Bones is doing. Oh, great. Organizing the hyposprays. Again. “Didn’t you do that on Monday?”

“Stop whining about your work. Besides, I prefer that aspect of you being a captain to the whole going out and risking your life bit,” Bones tells him. He frowns. “I did it on Monday, but I decided to reorganize them.”

“Ah. Well, I prefer your methodical arrangement of medical supplies to you being first in to any scary medical situations on unknown planets, so I guess we’re even,” he points out. “I might have more risks, but yours, as CMO, are a lot more dangerous overall.”

Bones looks surprised, which is enough to make Jim feel rather smug. Did Bones really think that he’s the only one who has thought ahead to potential missions that could result in horrible things? Jim has a bad habit of thinking more about those kind than the easy ones, so he can try to be prepared for when they happen. He might be reckless, but he doesn’t want his crew to die because he’s ill-prepared. There are some things that no amount of forethought can prepare them for, of course, but he hopes to be somewhat ready for the rest.

“Yeah, well, I’m cautious and you’re not,” Bones finally grumbles. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Yet I’m supposed to let you make yourself crazy imagining my death dozens of different ways?” he asks pointedly. He walks over and hoists himself up onto one of the beds, kicking his legs lazily as he watches Bones. “I’ve already told you that I have no desire to rush out and get myself killed. I am prepared, though, to do whatever it takes to keep my crew safe and uphold the laws of the Federation. It might be dangerous sometimes, but it’s just part of my job. Like dealing with death and disease and things that I can’t protect you from is part of yours.”

“I’m not going to run into some plague-ridden area without proper protections, Jim. You facing off against a dozen men with various weapons, however, is a possibility.” Bones studies him seriously. “Just make sure that you never get injured in some way that I can’t fix.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he murmurs. He puts his palms on the bed beside him and leans back slightly. “And you make sure that you’re vigilant about all the medical safeguards and keep yourself from getting some disease that can’t be cured.”

Bones nods once. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Jim smiles and spreads his legs slightly. “Good. We’re in agreement then. I suppose it’s too much to ask for you to promise to be gentle whenever I _do_ get injured on an assignment, huh?”

“As if I’d make that promise anyway,” Bones mutters as he puts down the hypospray that he’s been holding. He steps around the counter and slowly walks towards Jim.

“That’s what I figured you’d say.” Jim looks Bones over, admiring the way his new uniform fits his body. There’s definitely no questioning the fact that he’s built solidly with the way his blue shirt molds his upper body. And his ass in those pants is just unbelievable. Jim licks his lips as his gaze reaches Bones’ face. “I think I’m going to request new uniforms for you, at least two sizes bigger.”

“Oh, you are?” Bones glances down at himself then back at Jim. “These fit just fine, Captain.”

Damn it. He’s drawling again, which just so isn’t fair. “They fit too well,” Jim tells him, lowering his voice just a little and adding a husky tone to it. It isn’t a sexy southern drawl, but it seems to cause a favorable reaction when Bones groans low in his throat. “I don’t want everyone else seeing what’s mine. Captain’s privilege.”

“Unless you’re planning on trading up with your own uniforms, you’re just going to have to deal with it,” Bones says, not denying Jim's claim that he's his, which makes Jim smirk just a little as Bones motions to his gold uniform shirt. It _does_ fit well, and Jim looks great in gold, but Bones looks better in the blue, the bastard. “Besides, ill-fitting clothes wouldn’t make a good impression.”

“You just like knowing that it drives me wild whenever you flex your arms or bend over,” Jim mutters, pouting slightly even as he reaches his hand out to touch when Bones finally gets close enough. He moves his fingers over Bones’ bicep and licks his lips. “It’s interfering with the captain’s ability to do his job, you realize? How can I focus on the mission when all I can think about is touching and removing this damn shirt whenever I see you?”

“Consider it a lesson in self-control,” Bones suggests. “Or a lesson in not getting your way no matter how pretty you are when you pout.”

“I’m always pretty,” Jim points out. He moves his leg around Bones’ waist and tugs him closer. “You know, I think now is the perfect opportunity to christen this place. We’re both working too hard and need a break.”

“I’m reorganizing hyposprays because I’m finished with everything, and you’re putting off finalizing room assignments because it’s the last major thing on that list of yours.” Bones leans closer and moves his fingers along Jim’s thigh. “We _have_ been working hard, but I think we’re both nearly caught up.”

“I can always add more things to my list. Maybe even start a new one,” he says as he reaches up to touch Bones’ jaw. He flashes a mischievous smile. “Speaking of, did you receive my confidential correspondence earlier?”

“Yes, I did, though I really don’t understand why you insisted on coding it, too, when it was already a secure communication,” Bones says, dragging his thumb up and down Jim’s inner thigh.

“Because you like having a challenge in the morning to make your brain wake up,” he says simply. “Besides, I was bored last night after you went to sleep, so I played with the file. I’ve been working on it since Monday.”

Bones rolls his eyes. “You were asleep before me, so maybe you should have just gone back to sleep when you woke up at who knows what time instead of playing with your PADD.”

“You make it sound dirty,” Jim points out. “I considered waking you up so you could ‘play with my PADD’.” He grins. “But you were snoring and needed your rest, so I entertained myself.”

“By making a complete list of everywhere on the ship that you want us to have sex,” Bones says dryly. “You realize, I hope, that I’m not about to fuck around with you in Scotty’s office or on a table in the mess, much less some of the other locations you’ve dreamed up.”

“Sure you won’t.” Jim smiles wickedly. “I like it when you protest and make me work for it, so play hard to get all you want. It’s hot, Bones.” He drags his thumb over Bones’ lower lip. “Besides, you can always just watch me and talk dirty to me in that sexy drawl of yours if you’re too _scared_ to participate.”

“Right, because taunting me like you’re a ten year old is the surefire way to get me to do what you want.” Bones shakes his head. “You can be such a child sometimes, Captain.”

“You know, this place is on that list,” he points out, ignoring Bones’ grumbling because he knows they’ll work on that list during the next five years, even if he has to seduce or dare Bones into some of them. That’ll be part of the fun, foreplay in a way, and he can’t wait. God, what would he be doing right now if Bones was still stuck on Capella IV? Probably working himself to death just to stay busy and drinking more than he should in order to get any sleep. The realization that that’s a rather accurate possibility for how a life without Bones would look is something that he decides not to think about right now. Instead, he focuses on convincing Bones to fuck in the med bay. He puts on his best seductive ‘you can’t resist me’ look and strokes Bones’ cheek. “It’s just us here in this empty, silent room that’s begging to be filled with sounds of you moaning.”

“Hmm. That’s funny. I can’t hear it saying anything,” Bones drawls as he moves his hand higher up Jim’s leg. “Are you hearing voices, Captain? Perhaps you need medical attention.”

“Should I call you Doctor then?” Jim teases as he drops his hand to rest on the blanket and focuses on playing Bones' game. “I think I do require medical attention, Doctor McCoy. There’s a possibility that I’m having a reaction to something in the air because parts of me are swelling.”

“Considering your long list of allergies, Captain, it is unsurprising that you might be experiencing swelling,” Bones says in that ‘I’m a doctor, not a role-playing sexy beast’ tone that is nearly as arousing as the drawl because it’s so professional and unaffected. Bones turns around and picks up a PADD, his uniform pants pulling taut across his ass in a way that makes Jim groan and have to adjust himself because his cock is _definitely_ appreciating the view. When Bones turns back to him, he smirks knowingly. “Are you feeling discomfort, Captain Kirk?”

“Yes, I am, Doctor. It’s aching and throbbing.” He wonders if Bones liked to play doctor, sexually, in the past or if this is one of those things that he’s learned about himself since they began having sex. Bones is proving to enjoy experimenting and playing more than Jim ever expected, which is probably another reason he hasn’t been bored or unsatisfied yet. To be a grumpy and gruff man, Bones is pretty damn kinky when he lets himself go. For entirely selfish reasons, Jim hopes that he’s the only person who has ever really seen Bones like this.

Bones turns on the PADD and actually types something into it. “Hmm.” He makes oddly noncommittal doctor noises that have Jim slightly worried that he’s really doing an exam and has found something wrong. “I’m reviewing your chart and see several instances where you have had swelling in the past. I can rule out a majority of those causes immediately, though, so that’s a concern.”

“I think I know what’s causing this swelling, Doctor,” Jim informs him, watching his long fingers as he types into the PADD. Bones looks up and arches a brow, staring at him with that intensity that makes him feel all twisted up inside.

“Do you have a medical degree, Captain?” Bones drawls. “Have you performed a residency and done years worth of casework?” He puts the PADD down on the equipment cart hard and frowns. “No, you haven’t, so kindly shut the fuck up with your amateur conclusions and let me do my job. You might control the ship, but this is _my_ medical unit. Got it?”

“Got it,” Jim says hoarsely. Fuck. It shouldn’t be so arousing to hear Bones get authoritative like this. How _is_ he going to be able to conduct professional meetings when he seems to get hard any time he’s around Bones? This is going to require more self-control than he realized, without a doubt.

“Show me where it hurts,” Bones demands as he reaches for a pair of gloves. Jim is distracted while he watches him put them on. “Now, Captain.”

“Here.” He puts his hand on his erection and squeezes. God, that feels good. He does it again before fingers curl around his wrist and pull his hand back.

“You don’t want to risk increasing the swelling,” Bones tells him in a bossy voice. “Stand up and take off your pants, Captain. I need to see the affected area and examine it before I can make a diagnosis.”

“Hopefully you’ll examine it with your mouth, you teasing bastard,” Jim mutters as he slides off the bed and unfastens his pants. He shoves them and his boxers down, the material gathering around his feet.

“Are you attempting to tell me how to do my job, Captain?” Bones smiles smugly when Jim shakes his head quickly. “I didn’t think so. Now, back on the bed and lie down.”

“My shoes,” Jim starts to say but a look from Bones has him pulling himself back onto the medical bed with his pants and boxers still gathered around his ankles. He lies down and can see his erection standing up proudly. It won’t take long before Bones can’t resist, he knows. How could anyone resist him?

“There does seem to be some swelling in the groin area,” Bones remarks. “The penis is erect, and I see pre-ejaculate gathered around the head. When is the last time that you masturbated, Captain?”

“Uh. Last night?” Jim shifts slightly. “No, wait, early this morning, before I fell back asleep. It was when you--when _my partner_ was sleeping. I watched him and had to jerk off because it was either that or wake him up with my cock in his ass, which probably would have led me to sleeping alone while he got over being pissy.”

Bones wraps his gloved fingers around Jim’s cock and squeezes, hard. “Perhaps your partner would have simply tied you to the bed and enjoyed your pretty little ass until you were begging for more instead of, how did you say it, being pissy?”

“Fuck.” Jim arches up as much as he can, but Bones is holding him down.

“Not right now, Captain. I’m examining you,” Bones says gruffly. The texture of the gloves is strange, not as enjoyable as Bones’ bare skin but interesting. Jim can’t help but think about Bones being inside him, moving slow and teasing him until he’s begging. His cock throbs even more as a squeeze brings him back to reality. “When you’re ready, Captain, it can be real.” Bones smirks as if he’s been able to read Jim’s mind and knows exactly what he’s thinking about.

“It’s aching more, Doctor,” he murmurs, getting back into the game because, as tempted as he is and regardless of how much he enjoys fucking Bones, he isn’t entirely sure that he _is_ ready yet.

“Is it? It appears that contact has increased the swelling,” Bones tells him in that frustrating doctor voice. “How curious. Shall I see if added stimulation has any effect?” Before Jim can answer, Bones opens a jar and dips a gloved finger into it. He presses the finger into Jim’s ass, crooking it and finding his prostate easily. “Oh, my. This seems to definitely have an effect.”

“I hate you,” Jim moans as Bones begins to rub his prostate. Bones just smiles and leans forward, blowing warm breath against his erection. He doesn’t lick or suck or even touch. He just uses his finger and stares in that way that’s too damn hot until Jim’s whimpering and thrusting up to fuck the air.

“You have excellent sartorius muscles, Captain,” Bones observes before his teeth scrape against the skin of Jim’s right thigh. His hair brushes against Jim’s cock, and he whines at the sensation, hips thrusting up as his ass clenches around the two fingers that are now inside of him. “And I admire your rectus femoris almost as much as your gluteus maximus.”

“Stop that,” he groans. If Bones keeps drawling all the medical terms, sounding so damn smart and sexy, he isn’t going to last. And, damn, what does it say about him that he finds this so arousing? Almost as much as when Bones talks filthy.

“I’m going to complete your examination, Captain,” Bones growls softly before he nips his teeth against Jim’s hipbone. His hair is brushing against Jim’s cock, and Jim arches up to try to get more of the friction against him. The fingers inside his ass are pressing deeper, rubbing and filling him as Bones continues to lick and nibble all over his lower body and legs, murmuring proper names to everything until Jim can’t hold back anymore.

He comes hard, his orgasm hitting him like a punch to the stomach. There’s a sound of a strangled, low cry that he realizes he’s making before he jerks off the bed, semen splashing onto his belly and chest as his cock twitches. When he feels Bones pull his fingers out, he blinks down and just stares. He can’t believe that he just came without anything touching his cock. Bones licks his spent cock, and he whimpers because it’s too much but it’s so good that he can’t push him away.

“The swelling has gone down, Captain,” Bones murmurs, voice heavy and deep as he stands up and removes his gloves. Jim watches him unfasten his uniform pants and push them out of the way before he grips his cock. “But it appears that it's contagious because I'm now showing the same symptoms.”

“Let me help, Doctor.” Jim licks his lips and rolls his head to the side, opening his mouth when Bones steps closer. He starts to suck on Bones, gripping his hip to keep him from fucking his throat too hard.

“Such a good cock sucker, aren’t you, Captain?” Bones brushes his fingers through Jim’s hair as he sucks. “So pretty with those lips spread around me, taking me all inside, desperate to taste my come on your tongue.”

Jim hums happily as he uses his tongue and begins to suck harder. He moves one hand behind Bones, squeezing his ass as he keeps moving his head until dark curls tickle his nose. He pulls back quickly, when he feels himself start to choke, but he does it again and again until Bones is rocking into his face and grunting softly above him.

“Fuck, Jim,” is his only warning before Bones’ entire body tenses and semen spills into his mouth. Jim tries to swallow what he can as he pulls his mouth back, stroking Bones’ cock and catching come on his tongue and while the rest drips down his chin and onto his chest.

After he’s spent, Bones steps away from the bed. Jim notices that he’s still wearing his uniform shirt when he bends down to kiss him. Distantly, Jim realizes that he never took his own off, either, which means it’s probably a damp mess of come and sweat now. Oh well. That’s what the laundry is for. He returns the kiss, curling his tongue around Bones and sharing the taste of him. It never fails to turn him on when Bones sucks the taste of himself off Jim’s lips and tongue.

When the kiss breaks, Jim flashes a lazy smile. “I think you cured me, Doctor,” he says, stretching slightly because, really, the medical bed isn’t that particularly comfortable, especially when he’s just had his head hanging off the side to suck cock.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Captain,” Bones drawls as he straightens up and reaches for a towel. “I think it’s actually going to be a reoccurring problem for you.”

“Oh, no. Like terminal?” Jim asks with wide eyes. “Whatever will I do, Doctor?”

“Don’t worry, Captain. I can assist you with the problem any time you feel that particular swelling. I am very good at my job,” Bones says haughtily. “You’re fortunate to have me here.”

Jim sits up and winces slightly when he feels how sore his ass is. He pulls his shirt over his head and uses it to wipe himself off before he looks at Bones and says seriously, “I know how lucky I am.”

Bones blinks and ducks his head, his lips curving into the crooked smile as he looks up at Jim. “Yeah, you’re a lucky bastard,” he grumbles. “Now go put on a clean shirt and get back to work. Some of us have important things to do.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Jim smirks as he gets off the bed and pulls his pants up. “I’ll see you after work in my quarters.” He kisses Bones thoroughly before he walks to the door. When he reaches it, he turns and smiles mischievously. “Also, be sure you mark this place off our list.”

End


End file.
